Flaming Christmas Trees
by Reana1
Summary: Joey finds himself spending xmas alone, even his father has abandon him. Joey starts himself a new Xmass tradition, setting fire to Christmas trees. But now the cops are after him. He slips and falls in front of Seto's house... rated for violence.
1. Default Chapter

~*~Ok I noticed a major lack of holiday fics in here! C'mon ppl! It's almost Xmas! Actually, I wasn't to excited about it myself until I had this idea! The story 'Scrooge', done Yugioh style!!! Actually, it all started with a cute pic in my head. Ryou(in all his sweet angel glory) dressed up in the grim reaper type costume of the Ghost of Christmas to Come! Oh no!!!! Spoiler for the later chapter! Oops! Well anyway, my favorite pairing Joey/Seto and everyone's favorite Christmas story! I've even got the guidelines right here! *hugs her Mickey's Christmas Carol book* And I've got the Xmas music cranked! *sings* Feliece Navidat!!! Anywho. Enjoy! Reana.~*~  
  
Disclaimers: All right, this goes for all my chapters OK? I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters and I do not own 'Scrooge' or 'Mickey's Christmas Carol'. But y'know what? I own this version so no one can steal it. Bnaaaaaaaaaa - if you haven't read any of my other fics that that is my sound effect for sticking out my tongue.  
  
Chapter 1  
Flaming Christmas Trees  
  
It was Christmas Eve day and the streets of Domino where packed. The usual crowd of late shoppers made going anywhere difficult. They all rushed by with mortified looks on thier faces, at least the ones who weren't buried under presents did. Many piles of colorful boxes seemed to have sprouted legs. One pile in particular, the smallest one there, had sprouted legs, a torso and blonde hair that was covered by a orange toque.  
Joey Wheeler carried only two packages. A present for his father and a present for his sister. He struggled to get through the crowd. People shoved past him and he shoved back, Christmas shopping was always a violent affair. Dispite the mortified expressions on the shoppers faces each of them was filled with Christmas spirit and excitement. But it was very different for the blonde boy. His expression was one of usual adolescent indifference, but inside he felt anything but indifferent.  
'I don't know why I even bother to buy these.' Joey thought, looking down at the two parcels. 'I know Dad won't give me a present and Serenity . . . .' Joey halted at the painful memory. His sweet baby sister, Serenity; he loved her more than anything, including himself. But they had been separated when they were young. Joey's mother had torn them apart and never even left an address. 'Well, of course she didn't. What would have been the point in her leaving if she knew we could find her. ' The blonde thought ruefully, his eyes still locked on the presents. 'Joey your a fool. Ever year you buy Serenity a present and you can never give it to her. You always end up spending Christmas getting drunk with your Dad.'  
CRASH!  
"Whoa!" Joey yelled as he fell backwards, making sure to land on his butt so the presents wouldn't get wrecked. 'Ouch!' Joey winced. 'That is going to hurt in the morning! Damn Christmas shopping anyway! Damn Christmas!'  
"You idiot! IF any of my present are . . . ."  
Joey looked up in surprise. "Kaiba?" The young CEO had also fallen down and was scrambling to save his many presents from being trampled. Joey reached out and saved the last one from being stepped on by walking pile of gifts. "Here." He said, handing over the present.  
Seto took the package without a word.  
Joey couldn't help but stare in disbelief. Kaiba was down town, Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve just like any other irresponsible guy. He had even abandon his trench coat for a warm winter jacket, black of course. Joey felt very stupid in his thin green jacket and orange toque. "So, your Christmas shopping?"  
"Yes." Kaiba answered, getting to his feet and attempting to restack his pile. "Why?' Joey asked. His dumb question received a dull stare. "I mean, your shopping like a normal person. Uh, shouldn't you be sendin' people out ta do this for you?"  
"Send someone else to shop for my brother?" Kaiba answered scornfully, attempting to stoop and pick up his last few packages. "Then they wouldn't really be from me would they? It's Christmas mutt. It wouldn't be the same if I didn't do it myself."  
Was Kaiba being sentimental?  
"STEP ON THAT PRESENT AND I'LL CRUSH YOU, SCUM!!!!!!!"  
'Well, I guess that the holiday spirit hasn't taken full hold of him yet.' Joey thought dryly as he watched the offending shopped run away from Kaiba's rage. "Here." Joey said, taking half of Kaiba's presents. "Lemmy help you."  
Kaiba seemed surprised, then he frowned. "You don't have to -"  
Joey cut him off. "But I am. So, rich boy where's the car?" Kaiba gathered up the rest of his presents and lead Joey through the crowd to the limo. Joey found it hard to follow him. He kept trying to find a white trench coat. At last they reached the car. Kaiba opened up the limo door to reveal a huge stack of presents.  
"Whoa!" Joey gaped, piling his presents in beside them. "Are these all for Mokuba?"  
Kaiba shrugged. "I like to spoil my brother at Christmas time."  
"I'll say." Joey mumbled, looking down at the two packages he was left with.  
"And who are those for?" Seto asked.  
"My Dad and my sister."  
Seto looked skeptical. "Is that all?"  
Joey felt himself growing hot. "Not all of us can afford to buy our family fifty presents, Kaiba." He hadn't really been able to afford his present for Serenity. It had been one of the cheaper necklaces in the jewelry store. A thin silver chain and a single, pathetically small diamond. 'She would love it anyway thought. And she would look so pretty wearing it.' An image of his sisters smile face appeared, the small sparkling diamond hung around her neck; Joey felt a dull pain in his gut. He would never see her wear it. Probably he would never see her. Kaiba wasn't the most sensitive person in the world, but Joey's pain was so obvious even he noticed. "Well, you don't seem to be in the Christmas spirit, mutt." "Not all of us have something to celebrate." Joey muttered, shoving past Kaiba. "Hold it!"  
Joey turned around. "What is it Kaiba?" He asked tiredly. "I really have to get going." He had to stop at the liqueur store before he went home and it was getting late.  
"Would you like a ride home?"  
Joey was sure that even time had missed a few seconds there from shock. "What?"  
Kaiba frowned. "Would you like a ride home or not?"  
'Oh ya, sure Kaiba you can drive me to the shit hole I call home and we'll both laugh at what passes for a house these days. Oh, but we'll have to stop at the liqueur store on the way, I'll even buy you a Christmas beer.' Of all the times of year Joey hated, he hated Christmas the worst. "Thanks Kaiba, but I got sum stuff t'do. I'll walk."  
Kaiba shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then he climbed into the limo.  
Joey could have swore he heard a 'Merry Christmas' before the door shut, but he wasn't sure. "What ever." He grumbled, pushing through the crowd of people and heading towards the liqueur store.  
  
It was all ready dark outside when Joey arrived home at six thirty. "Dad!" He called, dropping his grocery bags on the floor. "Dad I'm home! I got the beer and TV dinners." Joey kicked off his shoes and tossed his toque on the floor, but didn't remove his jacket. Thier house was freezing! 'Well, what can you expect from a shack like this? It shoulda been condemned even before we started rentin' it.' The young blonde walked over to thier pathetic tree that stood in the corner shedding needles. He had put it up a few days ago. Not because he wanted to, but because Serenity would have wanted it. Not a single present sat under the half dead tree. Joey sighed and put his fathers present under the tree, but Serenity's small package he slipped in his coat pocket for safe keeping. He couldn't let his Dad find it. The young collapsed onto his couch. It sagged and Joey winced at the hard springs he had sat on, then slipped down to the cold wooden floor. It was much more comfortable, and probably cleaner to. Only God know what lived in that couch. 'Nothing, it's to frickin' cold!' Joey grumbled as he shivered.  
After a few minutes he frowned and shouted. "Dad? Dad!" No answer. Joey climbed to his feet, picked up the grocery bags and walked into thier small dirty kitchen. Noticing a note on the table Joey sat down at the table to read his father untidy scrawl:  
Gone to Veronica's for the nite. Be bak to morow. Here's yur prasant. Mery Crismas. Dad.  
  
The hot tears in Joey's eyes spilled down his cheeks. So, his father had even abandon him on Christmas. In the middle of the table was his 'present' a half empty package of smokes and a lighter. "Damn him!" Joey shouted, flinging the smokes across the kitchen. "Screw him and fuckin' Christmas. Screw it all." Joey continues to swear and cuss till finally his sobs overwhelmed him and he sunk to the floor with a beer in one hand and the lighter in the other. After a few minutes of crying Joey walked into the garage. He came back carrying a jug of gasoline. He went straight to the living room and doused the tree with the liquid. When he was satisfied that there was no part of the tree that was Joey took his Christmas present and lit the tree on fire. In less than three seconds the entire tree was flaming. "Fuck!" Joey swore backing away from the intense heat. He stood across the room to watch as his tree burned and the fire spread. "Santa ain't comin' ta this house." Joey said darkly, then turn and slipping on his boots, stalked out of the house. He moved through the dark streets. It was snowing heavily, but it wasn't cold. After a long while Joey found that his feet had carried him all the way down town and to the park where stood a huge Christmas tree all lit up for the entire city. 'But I'm the only one here, because I'm the only one who doesn't have a place to go on Christmas Eve!' Joey threw his empty beer bottle at the tree. It shatter at it's trunk. "Fuck this!" Joey shouted. Pulling out his lighter Joey attempted to light the tree on fire. The lighter had little luck; but Joey wasn't a total idiot. He began to fool with the lights. And had soon set fire to the tree and electrocuted himself. From where he lay on the ground Joey smiled. He could feel the heat of the flaming tree. 'They will all know how much I hate Christmas.' Joey thought, sitting up to gaze at the bright symbol of his pain. Soon after the sound of sirens reached Joey's ears. He leapt to his feet as a fire truck and two police cars rounded the corner.  
Joey took of running. He was immediately followed by the cop cars. "Shit!" He swore flinging himself into an alley. It was a dead end. The police car followed him. Joey cast a angry look over his shoulder. "Your not going to catch me." He jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence, the swung himself up and over. He landed on the other side and slipped on the icy ground. 'Careful Joey.' He told himself as he ran carefully through the alley. For what seemed like forever Joey flew down alleys and streets trying to lose his pursers. No matter what tricks he used he couldn't seem to lose them. At last Joey found himself running down a unfamiliar street. The houses were huge and at the end of the street was the mother of all mansion. "Holy crap!" Joey gaped, forgetting to watch where he was going. Soon he found himself running across a patch o slick ice. "Aw Hell!" Joey swore as he slipped. His head hit the ice with a crack and Joey blacked out.  
  
Dictionary: Toque (too - ck)- A warm hat worn in the winter so you don't freeze your ears off. These come on all different styles and the best ones are the brightly colored, elf-like ones with the jingley bells. I've been told that only Canadian's use the word 'toque'. Weird. I mean c'mon people what else would you call it? A winter hat? Well that sounds stupid. No. The word it toque.  
  
~*~SO whadda ya think? Y'know when I first thought of doing the Xmas Christmas Carol as a story I wanted it to be humor. Heh, that changed! I dunno when my next update will be, but I will update before tomorrow is over, so check in tomorrow at some time. K? See ya then. ^_~ Oh ya, and review please!~*~  
  
Spoiler:  
Chapter 2  
The Ghosts of Christmas Past  
  
Joey awoke to find himself in darkness. He appeared to be lying on solid ground, thought it was so dark for all he knew he could be floating in space. "Hello?" Joey called. Instantly he regretted it. "Aw damn! My head!" Joey complained, rubbing his sore skull. "Where am I? I slipped on that ice and . . . ." Joey trailed off. Was this Hell?  
"Hi Joey!"  
Joey looked around. Standing a ways away from him, smiling brightly as usual, was Yugi. The vertically challenged teen was dressed as normal in leather and dog collars. "Yug!" Joey grinned, climbing to his feet.  
"Merry Christmas Joey!" Yami said, coming to stand beside his beaming hikari.  
Joey sighed. "Please, you guys. I'm not in the mood for Christmas right now."  
"Well that's to bad Joey, because we're all going to watch a Christmas celebration right now." Yami said.  
Yugi nodded sadly. "I'm really sorry Joey. But your going to have to come with us."  
"What are ya talkin' about." Joey growled.  
Yugi looked up at his dark for approval. Yami nodded and Yugi turned to Joey. "We're the ghosts of Christmas Past, Joey."  
Joey gave them both a flat stare. "You're kidding, right?"  
Yugi shook his head feverently. "No Joey we're not."  
Joey gave a small laugh. "Oh I get it! Your going to try and give me back my Christmas spirit using the power of your Millennium items to haul me around to different Christmas's.  
"Something like that." Yami admitted. 


	2. Past

~*~ OK now is where the entire 'Scrooge' and 'Mickey's Christmas Carol' comes in. I know, your probably sitting there going: Hey! Where's Jiminy Cricket? Isn't he supposed to come and warn Scrooge/Joey - (interesting choice of Scrooge is it not?). Yes, well, Jiminy will not make his appearance. We're skipping right to the ghosts! Hahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa! cough cough HACK* Anywho, R & R.*  
  
Chapter 2  
The Ghosts of Christmas Past  
  
Joey awoke to find himself in darkness. He appeared to be lying on solid ground, thought it was so dark for all he knew he could be floating in space. "Hello?" Joey called. Instantely he regretted as his head tried to spilt itself in two. "Aw damn! My achin' skull!" Joey complained, rubbing his sore cranium. "Where am I? I slipped on that ice and . . . ." Joey trailed off. Was this Hell?  
"Hi Joey!"  
Joey looked around. Standing a ways away from him, smiling brightly, was Yugi. Nope! If Yugi was there it definitely wasn't Hell.  
"Yug!" Joey grinned, climbing to his feet.  
"Merry Christmas Joey!" Yami said, coming to stand beside his beaming hikari.  
Joey sighed. Of coarse, they would bring that up. He hadn't told Yugi about what he planned to do for Christmas, about what he had done every Christmas scince Serenity had left. "Please, you guys. I'm not in the mood for Christmas right now."  
"Well that's to bad Joey, because we're all going to watch a Christmas celebration right now." Yami told him.  
Yugi nodded sadly. "I'm really sorry Joey. But your going to have to come with us."  
"What are ya talkin' about." Joey growled. Yugi was acting a little odd. And how did the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle get its own body.  
Yugi looked up at his dark for approval. Yami nodded and Yugi turned to Joey. "We're the ghosts of Christmas Past, Joey."  
Joey gave them both a flat stare. "You're kidding, right?"  
Yugi shook his head feverently. "No Joey we're not."  
Joey gave a small laugh. "Oh I get it! Your going to try and give me back my Christmas spirit using the power of your Millennium items to haul me around to different Christmas's from the past."  
"Something like that." Yami admitted.  
Joey gave them both a considering look. "Y'know, I don't think that the real ghosts of Christmas past would walk around wearing tight black leather and dog collar's."  
Yami gave him a dull glare. "Shut up, we've got places to go so come on."  
Yugi grabbed Joey's hand and a light erupted from the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Next thing Joey knew he was floating in the air above a very familiar house. "I should have expected this." Joey grumbled. "I know what your trying to do. Your going to take me down there and I'll get all emotional and cry and then I'll be nice and vulnerable for the next ghost."  
Yami gave him a startled look. "Don't let yourself get to vulnerable or you'll never get past Present to see Future."  
It was Joey's turn to look startled. "Who exactly are the Ghosts of Christmas Present?" He asked cautiously.  
But Yami was looking the in window of the house they had floated down to with a stern face. Evidently he wasn't allowed to tell.  
Joey felt Yugi squeeze his hand and he looked down at his best friend.  
"Joey, whatever you see just remember I'm here for you."  
Joey nodded. Thier feet touched the ground and he walked towards the window and began rubbing a spot on it so he could see through the window fog. It didn't work. So instead Joey pressed his face against the window to see inside.  
THUD!!!!! He fell right through the glass and face first into the carpet.  
"You could have warned me that was going to happen!!!!" Joey spased, pushing himself up off the floor.  
Yugi and Yami walked through the wall easily and looked down at Joey. "Sorry about that." Yugi apologized sheepishly. But his best friend wasn't listening.  
Joey stared at the scene in front of him. 'Don't fall for it. They want you to get all mushy and weepy and stuff. Don't do it.' But even as Joey lectured himself he could feel himself weakening inside.  
Joey's father laughed heartily as he walked into the living room where Joey and Serenity were decorating the Christmas tree. The bottom of the tree was so covered with Christmas ornaments you could barely see the sagging branches.  
Serenity had a pouty look on her face and was holding a pink glass ball in her chubby little hand. "Daddy, there's no room for this one!" She complained.  
"Oh I think there is." Joey's father said, reaching down and lifting Serenity high up into the air. He spun the giggling child around twice before holding her out to the tree. Satisfied Serenity placed her pink ball right near the top.  
"Me too! Me too!"  
Joey watched as the seven year old version of him excitedly held his hands to his father.  
"Now Joseph," His father chided. "Your a boy and besides your to old to have me picking you up. Little Joey looked down with a hurt look. His fathers stern expression melted away. "All right. Lets fix this tree before your mother finished with the cookies." He picked up his son and let him place his own glass ball of red right beside his little sisters pink one. Then the trio began to migrate some of the ornaments to the upper reaches of the tree.  
Joey could barely recognize his father. 'It was one of the few Christmases he was sober enough to enjoy with us.' He thought, watching as his father set Serenity on his shoulders and pass ornaments up to her. Serenity was the same beautiful little girl he had always known, with wide honey brown eyes that sparkled with innocence and a bright smile that was like the sun rising. His younger self was pretty much the same too; shaggy blonde hair, brown eyes, and a lopsided grin.  
"All right you three, who wants cookies?" Joey's mother called from inside the kitchen. "Me!" Three voices cried.  
Joey's mother came in carrying a tray with a plate of Christmas cookies and two steaming cups of coffee. As soon as she had set the tray down on the coffee table the two children tackled the cookies. "Mmmmm! Yummy!" Serenity said appreciatively through a mouthful of cookie. Her face was all ready smeared with chocolate from the soft chocolate chips.  
Little Joey agreed whole heartedly, but his mouth was to full of food to say so. The delighted expression on his face made up for his silence.  
Joey's mother sat down beside his Dad, who took the coffee she offered him and wrapped one arm around her. "All right kids, it's Christmas Eve." Serenity and Joey knew what was coming, thier faces shone with anticipation and they clung to thier fathers ever word.  
"You may open one present before you go to bed. One." He finished.  
"Yaaaaaaaa!" Little Joey and Serenity ran to the tree.  
"Here sis!" the excited Joey smiled, handing his sister a present that looked like it had been wrapped by a two year old. In fact it had been wrapped by a seven year old, little Joey himself. "Open the one I bought you!"  
Serenity wordlessly accepted the gift and began to unwrap the present, with great care not to rip the wrapping paper.  
"Does she always unwrap her gifts so carefully?" Yami asked.  
Joey had forgotten that his friends were there too. He was lying on his stomach on the floor where he had fallen, resting his head in his hands and smiling at the memory he was reliving. "What? Oh, ya. Well, we like to reuse out wrapping paper so we all had to be careful not to tear it." Joey watched as Serenity glomped his little self and fussed over the doll that he had bought her. It wasn't a very expensive doll. It didn't talk or cry or burp or pee itself - but she was thrilled non the less.  
Next little Joey unwrapped the teddy bear that Serenity had bought him. He thought himself a little old to be playing much less sleeping with teddy bears, but he fussed over his present just as much as Serenity. The little girls face lit up as Joey praised her good taste in presents.  
Suddenly the scene began to dim, as thought the light bulb illuminating the past was going out. "Hey! What's going on!" Joey demanded.  
"It's time to see a new Christmas." Yami told him.  
"No! I wanna watch Serenity hang up her stocking! I wanna watch us try to avoid going to bed!" Joey shouted angrily. And suddenly the light came back on. He was in the exact same place that he had been before in the house. The tree was there, the couch was there, presents where there but it was a very different scene. Joey's mother sat on the couch, her face buried in her hands and she was sobbing loudly. Joey's father was drunk. He stumbled into the living room singing loud warped Christmas carols with several words that children shouldn't hear. Serenity and Joey were sitting on the floor playing with thier toys and glancing up uncertainly at thier parents.  
Joey's father finishing singing his song and slapping his knee began to gawuff loudly. Then he drained his beer bottle and tossed it behind him, where it shatter against the wall. "Quit yer bawling' woman! It's Christmas!" He shouted.  
Joey's mother only cried louder.  
The drunk gave her a disgusted look, then turned to his children. "Serenity! What do you say?"  
"Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Serenity cheered, oblivious to her fathers drunken state.  
"That's my girl!" Her father praised, now come and give your Dad a hug!"  
Joyfully Serenity jumped up and raced over to hug her father; but before she had reached him he fell to the floor with a loud crash that shook the house. Serenity stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock and fear. "Daddy?" She asked timidly. "Daddy?" The little girls eyes filled with tears. "Mommy what's wrong with, Daddy? Is he dead?"  
Both Joey's merely stared; one with shock, the other with dread of what was about to come.  
Joey's mother sprang into action. Wiping away her tears, she got up off the couch and swept Serenity up into her arms. Stepping over her drunken husband she got thier coats and slipped them on. Serenity was crying loudly. Her mother shushed her gently. "We're going out for a while sweety, when we come back he'll be all right again." With that thier mother got her purse and started out the door.  
Grabbing his coat little Joey trailed after her uncertainly. Yami and Yugi followed him outside curiously. Joey pulled his knees up to his head and swearing miserably into his jeans.  
"No!" Joey's mother ordered when she noticed the tag along. "You stay here." She commanded coldly. "And look after your father."  
"No! Joey!" Serenity screamed as her mother carried her to the car. She reached her small hand out to him pleadingly. "Joey! Come with us!"  
"Serenity!" The young boy murmured. Then, with a look of determination he after them. "I'm coming, sis!"  
Suddenly his mother swirled around and slapped the disobedient child across the face. "Stay here!" She screeched.  
Little Joey began to cry as his mother put the screaming Serenity in the car, climbed into the drivers seat, and drove away.  
Yami and Yugi watched as little Joey waited till the car had disappeared then dashed back into the house. He went straight to the kitchen.  
A few minutes later Joey felt his friends hand on his shoulder. "Joey, I'm so sorry." Yugi apologized.  
Yami was also in shock and for once had no clue of what to say. "I had no idea." He breathed.  
Joey bit his lip and fought off the lump that was rising in his throat. Of course Yugi had no idea! How could he! Joey hadn't let anyone know. He wouldn't burden his friends with his family's problems.  
Suddenly little Joey came tottering out of the kitchen carrying a ice cream pale full of cold water. He paused uncertainly over his father. He had seen people do this on TV all the time, it must be OK.  
Memories rushing back to his head, Big Joey leapt to his feet. "Get me out of here!" he barked at the two vertically challenged 'ghost's'.  
"Joey," Yugi began, his eyes full of sympathy. "GET US OUTTA HERE!!" There were some things that Joey didn't even want his best friend to watch.  
SPLASH! Little Joey had dumped the bucket of icy water on his unconscious father's head.  
"AAAAARGHHHHHH!"  
"Daddy!"  
"You fuckin' brat!"  
Joey held his ears but the sickening sound of flesh hitting flesh reached his ears anyway. He heard Yami and Yugi gasp in horror. He heard his dad cussing. He heard his past self crying. Tears stung his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He wouldn't. 'It's just a memory. It's just a memory.' Joey told himself. He looked up just in time to see his younger self go running up to his bedroom, sobbing loudly about hating Christmas. 'I had no idea.' Joey thought to himself.  
Then the house and it's people mercifully faded away.  
  
~*~As you can see our Jounouchi Katsuya has had some bad Christmas experiences. Poor baby. And the worst is yet to come. Yugi and Yami may have reminded him of horrible things, but at least they were nice ghosts! We can't say that much for the pair coming up. The Ghosts of Christmas Present.~*~  
  
Spoiler:  
Chapter 3  
The Ghosts of Christmas Present  
  
Joey stood up slowly. He took a deep steadying breath. He wouldn't cry. He was stronger and that. he wasn't like all those wimps from Christmas stories. He was tough. "I'm really sorry you had to see that, Yug. You too Yami."  
No answer.  
"Yugi?" Joey asked turning around. He spoke to total darkness. "Hello!"  
"Merry Christmas." A sneering voice answered.  
Joey whirled around. "Who's there?" He asked. The voice was hauntingly familiar.  
A deeper voice answered. "The Ghosts of Christmas Present."  
"No Duh." Was Joey's response. If he squinted he could make out two slim figures in the darkness. "That's what you are. Yugi and Yami were the ghosts of Christmas Past. Who are you?"  
"Are you telling me that you can't remember my voice? After all it was mine that commanded you to duel against your best friend in Battle City. You hate me so much, but not enough to remember me?"  
Joey knew who it was even before they had come into view. "Malik." The pale haired boy walked into sight smiling coyly, followed closely by his spiky haired yami, Marik. "You were expecting a real ghost?" 


	3. Present

~*~Hmm chapter three. Y'know what, in any of my other stories these three chapters would have added up to one chapter. Oh well. Did I break your hearts with my last chapter? I think I bruised Joey's a little. Now lets see if I can rip it to pieces - and then have just as much fun putting it back together later, of course. Maybe I'll get Kaiba to help me -(that's a hint). Your the reviewers, what do you think? I'll take a poll before I get that far. Dun worry. Read and Review. Reana~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
The Ghosts of Christmas Present  
  
Joey stood up slowly. He took a deep steadying breath. He wouldn't cry. He was stronger and that. He wasn't like all those wimps from Christmas stories! He was tough. "I'm really sorry you had to see that, Yug. You too Yami."  
No answer.  
"Yugi?" Joey asked turning around. He spoke to total darkness. "Hello!"  
"Merry Christmas." A sneering voice answered.  
Joey whirled around. "Who's there?" He asked. The voice was hauntingly familiar.  
A deeper voice answered. "The Ghosts of Christmas Present."  
"No Duh." Joey responded. If he squinted he could make out two slim figures in the darkness. "That's what you are. Yugi and Yami were the ghosts of Christmas Past. Who are you?"  
"Are you telling me that you can't remember my voice? After all it was my voice combined with the Millennium Item that commanded you to duel against your best friend in Battle City. You hate me so much, but not enough to remember me?"  
Joey knew who it was even before they had come into view. "Malik." He spat the name out like a rotten grape. The pale haired boy walked into sight smiling coyly, followed closely by his spiky haired yami, Marik. "You were expecting a real ghost?" Joey shoved his hands in his pockets and attempted to look tough. "So, your going to show me what a good Christmas everyone is having without me?"  
"That's generally the idea, yup." Malik said wrapping his arm around Joey and patting his back.  
Marik grinned maliciously. "Who shall we visit first?"  
Malik had been inside Joey's head before. He knew where his soft spot was. "Lets take him to see his sister, Serenity."  
Joey shoved Malik away from him. "Get away you creep!"  
Marik laughed and held up the Millennium Rod. The three of them were bathed in it's golden light and they soon disappeared.  
  
When they reappeared they were floating beside the balcony of an apartment. Joey looked down. "Yeeeahhhhhhh!" He screamed, clinging to the balcony's bars and climbing inside. "Holy crap!" he breathed falling down on to the solid floor of the apartments deck. Marik and Malik were floating comfortably twelve stories above the ground. Joey stared at them with wide eyes, until he heard something that caught his attention. It was voices, voices he knew! Joey turned to look in the glass, sliding doors of the apartment. Inside was his sister Serenity, decorating the Christmas tree.  
Marik whistled appreciatively. "I remember her. Mm, she's hott."  
"Shut up!" Joey ordered. He turned and made to walk through the door.  
THUD! "What the Hell?" Joey demanded over top of Malik and Marik's laughter. "Aren't I supposed to be able to walk through this?" Testingly he stuck on finger through the glass. It went through easily. He cast a wary look back over his shoulder. Marik and Malik were the picture of innocence - tainted innocence, but innocence non the less. Joey once again tested the door. His finger slide through. 'Ok,' he thought. 'One, two, THREE!' Joey flung himself through the glass before Malik and Marik could trap him in it. Once again he was face down in the carpet. 'I should try not to make a habit of this.' He decided. Then stood up and brushed himself off, glaring over at the two Egyptian 'ghosts'.  
"Joey."  
The blonde boy turn to his sister. "Serenity?" he asked hopefully. Could she see him?  
The young girl was holding a pink glass ball and was stretching to reach the top of the tree. "Ummm!" She said in concentration, stretching herself up as far she could reach. "I bet Joey could get the very top branches." She sighed to herself.  
Forgetting he was insubstantial Joey smiled at his baby sister. "Here." He said, attempting to take the ornament and place it on the highest branch for her. His hands fell right through it. Joey stared from his hands to Serenity. "Damn." He muttered as he remembered his situation. Clenching his fists he was forced to sit and watch his little Sister, who was missing him as much as he missed her. They were so close! But at the same time they were a world apart.  
Serenity sighed and placed the glass ball on a lower tree branch, then sat back down on the couch.  
"Serenity?" The hated voice floated in from the kitchen. Thier mother came out carrying to mugs of hot chocolate. "What's the matter dear?"  
"The same thing as always." Serenity answered miserably, resting her face in her hands. "I miss, Joey."  
Thier mother sighed. "Serenity dear, we had to leave. It was for the best."  
Serenity paid her mother no heed and only spoke into her hands. "Joey would help me reach the top branches."  
Joey couldn't take it. "I'm right here Serenity! Right here! I'll help you decorate the tree! I even bought you a present!" Joey took the small package from his coat pocket and knelt down in front of his little sister. Part of the coffee table was sticking into his spine but Joey didn't care. "Please Serenity." Joey pleaded. "Take it."  
But Serenity couldn't see him or hear him.  
Thier mother continued to try and console her daughter. "Joseph had to stay with his father. He was too much like him. It's better this way Serenity."  
Serenity's eyes flashed. She raised her face from her hands. "What did you say?" She asked coldly, glaring at her mother.  
"Joseph could have only turned into another drunk like father; except worse because he was raised by him."  
Serenity leapt to her feet. "YOUR WRONG!" She shouted, angry tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "Joey was nothing like Daddy! I miss him! And I hate you for keeping us apart!" "Serenity Wheeler you take that back." snapped her mother.  
"Never!" Serenity vowed, then fled to her room sobbing. But not before grabbing a gift from under the tree that Joey knew had been addressed to him.  
The worn single, mother sighed wearily and relaxed on the couch. "I don't know where . . . ." She murmured, taking a long drink of hot chocolate. "Maybe I should - no."  
"Yes!" Joey shouted. She had considered it! He might actually get to see Serenity in real life! "Yes you have to!" He moved over to his mother and grab her wrist. "You can't keep us apart!" He shouted.  
As if in answer his mother shook her head sternly and got to her feet. "No. This is for the best." She said, walking of to the kitchen.  
"NO!!!! You bitch!!!!" Joey screamed after her.  
A low voice from behind him sneered. "We're not done yet."  
  
Now Joey was standing in Tea's house. She was sitting with her brothers in front of the TV watching Christmas specials. Suddenly thier father swept into the room and changed the channel. "Dad!" The siblings protested together. "We're watching that!"  
"Hang on. I want to see something. Then I'll change it back." Thier dad explained, flipping channels madly. Finally he came to what he wanted to see.  
Joey stared at the TV screen. It showed what remained of the Christmas tree downtown that he had lit on fire.  
"I must commend you there." Malik admitted. "Beautiful job. Inspired!"  
"Shut up." Joey told him absently as he listened to the newscast.  
The TV blared. "A young adolescent boy with blonde hair and a green jacket was seen running away from the scene of the crime moments after the firefighters had arrived. They had been notified of the fire by a near by citizen who spotted it from her apartment window. The woman said that she could not clearly see the person who had done it, but was sure it a been a boy within the age of 14 - 18. Police are now pursuing this escaped arsonist."  
"And I hope they catch him!" Tea said loudly. "What kind of jerk would burn down a Christmas Tree! And on Christmas Eve to!"  
Her brothers agreed with her loudly and they switched back to thier Christmas special.  
"Ya, well maybe if you or Tristan had invited me over for Christmas I wouldn't have done it!" Joey shouted. "Maybe I'll come burn down your tree next! I hate you, Tea! You just another stupid whore! I hate Christmas." He turned to the two Egyptians. "Get me the hell out of here." He commanded in a dangerous voice. "Now!"  
Marik looked over at his hikari. "We aren't doing a very good job of making him feel very Christmasy, are we?" "No." Malik frowned. "We've totally undone everything Yugi and Yami did. If anything we're making it even more difficult for the next ghosts."  
Marik gave a smirk. "I don't think that they'll have any problem breaking him. I have absolute confidence in those two."  
Breaking him? Joey was barely able to hold back his temper, but he kept a cold facial expression, though there was no way for him to hide the fiery hatred in his eyes.  
After a few moment s of careful contemplation Malik suggested. "Lets try showing him what a Christmas should be like."  
  
Joey hardly dared to look at the new Christmas he had been thrown into; but he forced himself to. Arms crossed and mask on. It was odd, the mask he usually wore was a lopsided grin, not a cold stare. His mask almost fell away when he saw where he was. Tristan's house. This time the TV was off. Christmas Carol's were playing in the background and Tristan and his younger sister and brother where unwrapping the single present they were allowed to open on Christmas Eve.  
"Y'know Dad. I really wish you would have let me ask Joey over for Christmas."  
"No, Tristan. Christmas is a time for family."  
Joey felt his insides grow cold. Christmas was a time for pain and rejection from ones family. That was all.  
"Joey is family to me! He's my best friend."  
For a second Joey's cold heart felt warm. 'Tristan . . . .' That was why he was one of his closest friends. Tristan had always looked upon Joey as a brother - a brother who needed a lot of taking care of.  
"But he's not real family. Tristan, Christmas is just a family time. What would Joey's father think if Joey ditched him on Christmas."  
Joey didn't hear what Tristan's replied were. 'What would he think if I ditched him?' Joey struggled to keep his composure but he felt his face turning red with anger. His fists were clenched and the veins and muscles in his arms bulged. His breathing was heavy and the boy was almost perspiring in his attempt to keep from exploding.  
Malik looked at Joey consideringly. "Well, I think we've screwed this up about enough." He noted, then smiled. "To bad! We have one more stop! I guess we'll see how big that vein on Joey's forehead can get!"  
  
Joey looked grimly at the new Christmas he faced. "This is last years Christmas, your the ghosts of Christmas Present! Not past."  
Marik smirked. "You actually expect us to obey the rules? If we have the chance to torment you Joey it doesn't matter if we're the ghosts of Lunch to Come!"  
"Hey!" Malik smiled, bobbing his head to the blasting music. "This party's got it goin' on. Needs more people though." He noted.  
Joey recognized the music. It was Christmas Carol's - of sorts. They were the warped ones that his father always sang. "Get me out of here." Joey muttered.  
Malik's head snapped around in surprise. He took one look at Joey's ashamed expression and then smiled. "Hey yami. We might actually help out the next ghosts after all. He's weakening."  
"I am not!"  
"Then why are your shoulders drooping? What happened to your tough guy act, Joey?" Marik sneered. "Yah, what happened to your vein?"  
His fist flew on it's own and would have landed a punch directly in Malik's face - had his face been substantial. Instead it flew right through. Malik laughed and ignored him. "Come on Joey. This is our final and funniest stop. Enjoy it." The two Egyptians began to sing to a very repetitive and naughty Christmas carol.  
Singing along with them, though they were unaware of thier presence, were Joey and his father. Both of them were slobbering drunk. Beer bottles littered the floor, the only presents under a sorry looking Christmas tree Joey had set up the night before. Thier shack was nearly falling over from the blaring music. Looking back now Joey wondered how it was still standing. 'You set it on fire remember. Its not standing.' He watched as he and his father sang drunkenly and laughed at the stupidity of Christmas specials and the meaning of Christmas.  
"Christmas is the best time for getting women, son. Remember that." His father advised wisely, before passing out.  
"My Dad never gave me useful advice like that." Malik frowned. "He usually told me that I needed to study hard and always stick to my duties and family traditions."  
"I wish I had your father." Joey whispered.  
Marik smirked knowingly. "We hit home, hikari." Pulling out the Millennium rod the Egyptian announced. "We're done here." In an instant they were back in the darkness that came between Christmas'.  
"Yup." Malik agreed. "We're finished, Joey. You know what comes next."  
"The Ghost of Christmas to Come." Joey answered tonelessly.  
Marik nodded.  
"Bring it on."  
  
~*~Believe it or not, while I was writing this I was drinking pop(due to the fact that I ran out coffee to keep me awake and I was to lazy to make more). And I was complaining to myself about how they don't put coke in glass bottles anymore. And how much more money I could probably get recycling if they all came in glass. Hence why Joey is ready to explode like a shaken up pop bottle. *looks back up at her ending lines consideringly* Y'know, I think my pop went flat at the end there. Well, now I've got Joey all toughened up and defensive. And I've hit him where it hurts the most and he's accepted the pain and prepared for more. Now it's time to break him! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *Hack!* Anyway, tune in tomorrow to see Joey's future!~*~  
  
Spoiler:  
Chapter 4  
The Ghosts of Christmas to Come  
  
The next ghosts were late. It gave Joey time to absorb all that he had just seen. Joey wished that he didn't have that time to think about it. All the bad memories. All his earliest Christmas' that he longed for. Joey had once again sat down and drawn his knees up to his chest to rest his head on then. He was trembling slightly. 'Stop it you weakling.' Joey ordered himself, gulping in shaky breaths of air. He had to get himself under control before the next spirits came. Too late. At the sound of swishing cloth, Joey looked up to see a terrifyingly familiar form coming towards him. It was recognizable to anyone and everyone even if they didn't know it's name. Death. The Grim Reaper and currently the Ghost of Christmas to Come. It came, closer and closer. The bottom of it's flowing black robes brushed Joey's sneakers. The young boy immediately recoiled as though thier touch was fatal. He was scared beyond all reason, but he managed to give a lopsided grin and say, "So, this is the part where I get to watch my own lonely funeral right?"  
"Yup, that's about right."  
That voice. It was . . . . he should have known. "I - your . . . ."  
The ghost of Christmas past pushed back his hood, revealing an angel's face. Ryou smiled kindly at him. "Are you ready to go, then?"  
"Does it matter?" A cold voice asked. Joey turned around. A second grim reaper stood behind him; it's hood was all ready down, revealing yami Bakura. His eyes were bright with anticipation. "We're going whether he's ready or not." 


	4. Future

~*~He he he. Joey your time has come! This is the chapter that inspired it all readers! Or at least, there was this image, that inspired this chapter, that inspired this entire story. Ryou dressed up in a grim reaper costume. *hands out the drool buckets as her reader picture this* Yummy huh? I got the idea while watching Mickey's Christmas Carol. That pic put me in the mood for drawing but I decided to read a quick fanfic first for even more inspiration and I was startled by the lack of holiday fics! Hence this story began(all in the same day to). Anyway . . . . enjoy.~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
The Ghosts of Christmas to Come  
  
The next ghosts were late. It gave Joey time to absorb all that he had just seen. Joey wished that he didn't have that time to think about it. All the bad memories. All his earliest Christmas' that he longed for. Joey had once again sat down and drawn his knees up to his chest to rest his head on then. He was shaking slightly. 'Stop it you weakling.' Joey ordered himself, gulping in shaky breaths of air. He had to get himself under control before the next spirits came. Too late. Joey looked up to see a terrifyingly familiar form coming towards him. It was recognizable to anyone and everyone even if they didn't know it's name. Death. The Grim Reaper and currently the Ghost of Christmas to Come. It came, closer and closer. The bottom of it's flowing black robes brushed Joey's sneakers. The young boy immediately recoiled. He was scared beyond all reason, but he managed to give a shaky grin and say, "So, this is the part where I get to watch my own lonely funeral right?"  
"Yup, that's about right."  
That voice. It was . . . . he should have known. "I - your . . . ."  
The ghost of Christmas past pushed back his hood, revealing an angels face and long white hair. Ryou smiled kindly at him. "Are you ready to go, then?"  
"Does it matter?" A cold voice asked. Joey turned around. A second grim reaper stood behind him; it's hood was all ready down, revealing yami Bakura's scowl. "We're going whether he's ready or not.  
"Ya ya." Joey said indifferently, climbing to his feet and brushing himself off. "Lets go. But if I don't see Yugi at my funeral I'll know that this is a sham."  
The Millennium Ring was in Ryou's possession. He took it out of his black robes and it glowed in his hands, illuminating the albino's pale face. "Shall we?" The Brit said cheerfully. "Here we go."  
  
Heat flared up at Joey's transparent form. "Ouch!" He flung his arms up to protect his face from the scorching flames, more out of habit that any real pain. He was temporarily a ghost; trivial things like fire didn't bother him. Or at least it wouldn't, had Joey not noticed who was standing a ways away from the fire, with a beer in one hand and a large jug of gasoline in the other. It was his future self. Drunk, laughing and singing the crude Christmas songs he had learned from his father while once again the city Christmas tree burned. He was slightly older though. His face had some wrinkles and he had grown a short beard, in which hung remains of whatever he had had for supper.  
Joey was completely disgusted. "What the hell is this! Your supposed to show me dead! I'm supposed to be dead! Not - doing this . . . ." Joey turned his face away from his future. It was worse than being dead.  
Ryou shook his head sadly. "You won't die for a while Joey. You live. Your one of the few who do."  
Joey's head snapped around. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
Ryou shook his head, he couldn't answer. "Just watch."  
Joey did. He stared as the fire he started grew and grew. To Joey's relief his drunken self stumbled away from the scene and out of sight. Then came the familiar sound of sirens. A fire truck and two police cars raced around the corner. Immediately the cars took off after him. "I thought you were supposed to be the ghosts of Christmas to Come. This was this Christmas." Joey joked weakly.  
Ignoring the poor attempt at humor, Ryou began to narrate the event. "You made burning the city Christmas tree your own holiday tradition, Joey. At last they stopped putting up a Christmas tree. It was to dangerous. Someone was going to get hurt in your reckless fires. But when they locked you away, the people decided it was safe to start the tradition of decorating a city Christmas tree again."  
"Locked me away . . . . in jail."  
His narrator sighed. Below them a sorrowful crowd was growing. The stood in front of the Christmas tree and watched as the fire fighters battle off the flames, which had spread to nearby trees and buildings. Ryou continued. "But the people where wrong. You were released from jail. Someone got you out." "Who?" Joey asked. "Yugi?" Ryou shook his head. "Your friends tried to help you Joey, but you pushed them away. Yugi and Tristan were the ones who had you put in jail. Tea would have done it herself, but she was a little distraught after you . . . . abused her."  
Joey stared. His mouth had gone dry. He couldn't have. It was unthinkable; but then, his holiday tradition was burning down the symbol of Christmas. An act that hurt almost the entire city, what was one girl to him? "Is she Ok?" He asked hoarsely.  
Ryou pointed to the crowd. In the front row was his three friends. Yugi was comforting the crying Tea who seemed to be only emotionally damaged. Tristan was staring into the fire with an unreadable expression. Suddenly a young girl pushed her way through the crowd and came to stand beside them. She stared up at the horrible monument of Joey's hatred and began to cry.  
"Serenity!" Joey shouted, flying down towards her. He stopped in the air above her as scared to even touch her. He had hurt her. Tristan came over and put a comforting arm around her. "It's Ok Serenity." He told her over and over again. But things were far from Ok.  
"No!" Serenity sobbed. "This is all my fault!"  
"How?" Tristan asked, hugging her. "You didn't do anything." "Yes I did!" Serenity insisted. "I got Joey out of jail."  
Tristan pulled away. "You did what?"  
"I'm sorry!" She distraught girl apologized. "I meant to take him home! I though I could take care of him. I didn't want him to spend Christmas all alone in jail! But I couldn't face him! Not after what he did to Tea and after the way treated everyone else! My mother was right!"  
  
The words cut into Joey deeper and more painfully than any blade could.  
  
Tristan once again pulled Serenity into a comforting hug. Stroking her hair and murmuring condolences. Serenity was to busy sobbing to listen though. So only Joey heard Tristan say. "Joey, how could you do this to your little sister?"  
Joey could barely breath, the lump in his throat was so huge. What had he done! He had hurt the most important person in the world to him!  
"It doesn't stop here."  
Joey looked over, Ryou had gone and Bakura was surveying the scene with a wicked smile. "Where's -" Joey began. "My hikari has left. We both agreed it was better if I handled this." Bakura explained. "Handled what?" Joey demanded. "If your gonna break me down and have me start crying well, your the last person I want comforting me."  
"Exactly." Bakura laughed. "I am not going to comfort you. I have no sympathy for you. We need to get something through to you Joey and your being damned stubborn. So they sent me in to deal with you."  
Joey wanted to spit out a sharp retort, but he could find one he felt was dark enough to even earn Bakura's acknowledgment. That and he didn't trust his voice. He waited till the lump in his throat had subsided, then said. "So what's supposed to happen here?" Joey asked.  
"Haven't you noticed?"  
"Noticed what?" Joey snapped.  
"The fire you idiot." Bakura's told him maliciously. "It's out of control. Now that could be bad. But what is about to happen is worse."  
That was the only warning. And only Joey heard it - the one who couldn't be hurt was the only one to heard that warning. There was an explosion. The mother of all explosions. Within seconds hundreds lay dead at Joey's feet. Among them was his sister and best friends. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joey screamed. He dropped to the ground and crawled over to his little sister. He tried to shake her, tried to take her lifeless hand - but he was a ghost. All around them there was destruction. Hunks of build had flattened the observers of the future Joey's Christmas ritual. But the destruction of the city square and the death of hundreds didn't matter to him. There were only four deaths he really carried about. "Serenity! Yugi! Tea! Tristan!" Joey was crying down. Crying so hard he could barely sit up. His lungs ached from lack of oxygen and the sobs that wracked his body would surely crack some of his ribs.  
Bakura was merciless. "I've committed mass murder before, but I must say you are ruthless. Of course you didn't plan the explosion. But it is completely your fault anyway.'  
Joey lashed out at him. "Shut you fuckin' mouth!" His punched sailed right through Bakura.  
The former tomb robber gave a sneering smile as he looked down at the broken youth that had been placed in his charge. "What are you trying to hurt me for?" He laughed. "Compared to you, Malik is a saint! You have fit closely beneath me and Marik when it comes to evil deeds. Maybe you've even surpassed Marik. He killed his father. You killed your sister and your best friends. And you killed your father. Or at least you helped him die. He would have died from drinking, but when you broke that beer bottle over his head it sped up the process by several months." There was a thoughtful pause, then Bakura continued. "You didn't mean to kill anyone though. That will definitely take away from your score."  
"Score?" Joey repeated, not believe what he had just heard. "IS THIS A GAME TO YOU?!?!?!" The coy smile that answered spoke volumes. Joey backed away. "Your a monster."  
More laughter. Cold. Cruel. Insane. "Joey, look around us." Bakura spread his arms expansively. "You did this. You killed all these people AND you took away all of thier spirit and happiness before hand so they died miserable. Which of us is the monster?"  
"I don't have to be." Hope shone through the darkness of Joey's mind. "I can still change this!" He exclaimed, climbing to his feet. "Oh good." Bakura said boredly. "You figured it out for yourself. Good, that means I don't have to give a big speech about how you have to change your ways or else. Speech's are more the Pharaoh's thing."  
Preoccupied, Joey continued, unknowingly lapsing into clichés' and sentence fragments from TV. "I'll change my ways! I swear! As soon as I get back I'll donate to charity, I'll go caroling, I'll bake Christmas cookies! I haven't missed Christmas have I? I can cha -"  
A disgusted Bakura cut his speech short. "Shut up! You sound like a bad version of Scrooge. That's TV, this is real life kid." The scene around them blurred and they reappeared in the middle of a very noisy bar. Joey was there, a fat whore was sitting on his lap. Future Joey held up his beer and said in his slurred, drunken speech, "My Father always told me that the best time to get a woman was Christmas."  
Joey was brought sharply back to reality.  
"Face it, Joey." Bakura said. He had flipped his hood up so only his evil smile was visible. "For the past few hours you may have been living in a Christmas story, but your going to go back to the real world and you're going to wake up and see how bleak things really are. Your fathers a drunken bastard who wouldn't even spend Christmas with his only son. And now you've burned down the house you two were renting. If I didn't just see proof that you were going to be alive in a few years I'd tell you that your father was going to kill you. I guess you'll live through his punishments though. Of course home isn't were you'll wake up. The police are after you and thanks to a unseen patch of ice you have a concussion. I'm sure that the police have caught you now. And then there's the matter of your sister and friend's not being able to share Christmas with you. That'll hurt the most when you wake up."  
The hope that had welled up inside Joey was crushed by the ghosts cruel words. "Then what was this for? If there's no hope then why did you put me through all this?" He demanded. They were surrounded by the darkness again and his words cut through the silence.  
"Well, the past few minutes have been souly for my amusement." Bakura admitted shamelessly. "But I'm sure that the Pharaoh and his pet, if no others, had a message for you. Not that I know or care about it. If your looking for hope go find someone else." Bakura began to walk away, leaving a speechless Joey behind him. Then he stopped, turned and added, "By the way. Incase your curious you die at the age of forty one. While performing your Christmas ritual you accidentally spill some gas on yourself and burn yourself alive." A short pause, then. "Oh, and it was very painful."  
And with that the sixth and final ghost vanished.  
  
~*~ What? *Sneer* You didn't actually expect Bakura to leave him with a ray of hope did you? No. That would be very unBakura like. OK, I need YOU to help me first. I could end this two ways. A happy Merry Christmas cute ending with no romance or I could have a cute, fluffy, shounen ai ending. So in you reviews please answer my question so I can write and post the final chapter. Thank you. Oh and the last chapter won't be posted till Boxing Day, due to the fact that I have another fic to finish and a Christmas to enjoy. Merry Christmas, Happy Honika and all that kinda thang! Have a great holiday! Reana~*~  
  
Shounen ai: A Non Shounen ai: B  
  
What is Shounen ai? Shounen ai is yaoi, except that is focuses more on the romantic part of the relationship rather than their sex lives.  
  
Spoiler:  
  
Chapter 5  
Christmas  
  
Joey awoke with a splitting headache. For a few seconds he couldn't remember what had happened, or where he would be if he opened his eyes. Then all his memories came rushing back to him. The cops were chasing him and he had slipped on the ice outside of a very large mansion. Damn the idiot who lived there anyway! He was rich enough to afford that house, but not so rich he couldn't have someone scrap his ice for him? 'I hope he slips on it himself.' Joey grumbled to himself. 'So, where am I.' There was only one logical answer. He must have been out cold for over two hours all ready. The cops had caught him and taken him to jail.  
After a few moments of sickening dread Joey opened his eyes. The light of his cell wasn't on, instead the light of a full moon lit the entire scene for Joey to see. "What?" Joey gasped sitting up.  
He was lying in a king sized bed, with satin sheets and warm blankets. He was also wearing pajama's that could have been made of silk judging by how soft they were. The room he was in looked like a executive sweet at a five star hotel. Impersonal, but classy. Draped over top of one of the comfy chairs was Joey's own clothes, washed and dried and exceptionally warm because the chair was right beside a vent blowing hot air.  
Reluctantly Joey pushed aside the soft covers and stood up. His feet sunk into the thick carpet on the floor. It was heavenly. Hesitantly Joey took of the pajama's lent to him and slipped back into his own clothes, which smelled rather nice after being washed. Then he walked over to the door and, casting the room a longing glance over his shoulder, left.  
He was either in a castle, a mansion, or a five star hotel! As Joey checked around he finally settled on the mansion; though Heaven seemed like a possibility too. He met no one as he wandered the halls. Joey was just about to ask for the Ghost of Christmas-Never-To-Happen to please come out hiding when suddenly he heard a noise. Music. Play station type music. Joey ran towards it, his sock feet making no noise on the thick carpet. At last he turned into a huge living room. There stood the biggest and brightest Christmas tree Joey had ever seen. Beside it, surrounded by unopened presents, his eyes locked on the video game he was playing was Mokuba Kaiba. And sitting on the couch, with a steaming cup of hot chocolate was Seto Kaiba himself.  
"It's about time you got up." 


	5. Christmas

~*~Final Chapter. Well after that pole I have gotten the idea that you guys want: Shounen ai! So here we go. I hope you like it ^-^ Oh, and I am really sorry about the no updating yesterday. We left the house around lunch time, so I figured I'd be home around sixish and I'd write the chapter and have it posted by eight - but we didn't get home till ten thirty. On the bright side for my third Xmass I got 2 mangas!!!!!! Chobits #2 and Vampire Game #1. I love my family ^_^. Hehe! Read and review. Reana.~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
Christmas  
  
Joey awoke with a splitting headache. For a few seconds he couldn't remember what had happened, or where he would be if he opened his eyes. Then all his memories came rushing back to him. The cops were chasing him and he had slipped on the ice outside of a very large mansion. Damn the idiot who lived there anyway! He was rich enough to afford that house, but not so rich he couldn't have someone scrap his ice for him? 'I hope he slips on it himself.' Joey grumbled to himself. 'So, where am I.' There was only one logical answer. He must have been out cold for over two hours all ready. The cops had caught him and taken him to jail.  
After a few moments of sickening dread Joey opened his eyes. The light of his cell wasn't on, instead the light of a full moon lit the entire seen for Joey to see. "What?" Joey gasped sitting up.  
He was lying in a king sized bed, with satin sheets and warm blankets. He was also wearing pajama's that could have been made of silk from how soft they were. Bandages were wrapped around his head, the back of them and his pillow blushed slightly from his blood. The minor burns he had received had all been taken care of and were all ready beginning to fade.  
The room he was in looked like a executive sweet at a five star hotel. Impersonal, but classy. Draped over top of one of the chairs was Joey's own clothes, washed and dried and exceptionally warm because the chair was right beside a vent blowing hot air.  
Reluctantly Joey pushed aside the soft covers and stood up. His feet sunk into the thick carpet on the floor. It was heavenly. Hesitantly Joey took of the pajama's lent to him and slipped back into his own clothes, which smelled rather nice after being washed. Then he walked over to the door and, casting the room a longing glance over his shoulder, left.  
He was either in a castle, a mansion, or a five star hotel! As Joey wandered around he finally settled on the mansion; though Heaven seemed like a possibility too. He met no one as he wandered the halls. Joey was just about to ask for the Ghost of Christmas-Never-To-Happen to please come out hiding when suddenly he heard a noise. Music. arcade type music. Joey ran towards it, his sock feet making no noise on the thick carpet. At last he turned into a huge living room. There stood the biggest and brightest Christmas tree Joey had ever seen. Beside it, surrounded by toys, his eyes locked on the video game he was playing was Mokuba Kaiba. And sitting on the couch, looking extremely comfortable, was Seto Kaiba.  
"It's about time you got up."  
Joey gaped at the scene. "What am I doing here?" He asked.  
Kaiba glanced edgily at his little brother, who was greeting Joey with a relieved smile.  
Joey took the hint. Whatever had happened Mokuba didn't know, and Kaiba preferred to keep it that way. 'S'fine by me. I'd be happier if no body knew.'  
"I found you lying on my ice patch with blood dripping from your skull. I always thought your head was empty, but evidently I was wrong."  
Joey couldn't even retort. It took everything in him to keep from exploding! But he had to say something. "Merry Christmas." The ghosts might have actually gotten thier message through after all. Suddenly Joey remembered. His future. Serenity's death. Yugi and all his other friends, dead because of him. Hundreds dead because he hated Christmas. Joey felt suddenly sick.  
A worried look crossed Kaiba's face. "Sit down, Wheeler." He ordered, mistaking the look on Joey's face for one of physical pain. He was across the room in a few strides, hovering protectively over his supposed arch- enemy, to catch him if he fell.  
Joey nodded meekly and made his way over to the couch. "Thanks, rich boy." He sighed, sitting down and resting his weary head in one hand; being careful not to touch any overly sore places.  
Are you Ok, Joey?" The worried Mokuba asked.  
"Ya," Joey said, with a wobbly smile. "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream while I was knocked out. That's all." That's all? He had seen his past, present, and future. He, Joey Wheeler, a young worthless street kid was one of the very rare people who had for a few moments, viewed himself for what he really was and was becoming.  
"Mokuba, why don't you get him something to drink." Kaiba suggested, sitting down the other end of the couch.  
"Sure!" Mokuba agreed, eager to help. The young boy paused his game and raced out of the room. "Be right back!" He called.  
Joey winced. His achin' head! All those damned memories, and his damned concussion too.  
"Headache?" Kaiba guessed.  
Joey nodded.  
"Well you deserve it you fucking bastard!"  
Joey's head snapped up. Kaiba was livid. "What?" "I know what you did, Joey. Burning down the city's Christmas tree. I don't pretend to be all sentimental or anything like that" That was an understatement if there ever was one. "But even I am disgusted."  
"But if you -"  
"Look Joey. I heard sirens and I looked outside. I saw you running. I saw you fall. And I saw several police cars slide of the road to avoid running you over; though I don't know why they bothered."  
"But if the police came then why ain't I in jail." "Because I bailed you out, you idiot. I said I'd take care of you and after a lot of convincing they left you in my charge."  
Kaiba had gone out of his way to save him? "Why?"  
Thier heads snapped around as Mokuba's voice called from somewhere down the hallway. "I'm almost there! I just don't want to spill."  
Kaiba grabbed the front of Joey's shirt and jerked him across the couch to meet his withering stare. "Look. My brother thinks that I just found you on the street and took you in. If you mention a word about the tree or the cops I'll finish the job of cracking your skull open that my ice started." Roughly Kaiba shoved him back across the couch as Mokuba came in carrying a tray with three steaming cups of hot chocolate.  
"Here we go!" He beamed, setting the tray down on the coffee table. Creamy puddles of brown appeared on the tray surface and Mokuba licked off the sides of his dripping cup before picking it up. "I made it all by myself! Milk, not water."  
"Thanks, kid." Joey said gratefully, taking a drink from his cup.  
"Joey wait!"  
"ARMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!" HOT!!!!! Joey struggled not to spit the scalding hot liquid out all over Mokuba. Pain! Hot! Pain! His tongue was melting. It took his last ounce of will power to swallow it and then squirm in pain as it went down. "Perfect!" He smiled chokingly once the sweet tasting lava had reached his stomach. Shakily he the cup down back down on the tray. "It's just a little to hot though."  
Mokuba rolled his eyes and blew on his drink. "I brought a cup of ice."  
Joey looked down at the tray. "So you did." Two ice cubes were immediately plopped into his drink. "Thanks Kaiba." Joey nodded, picking up hid cup and looking at it's contents warily.  
Mokuba was the first one done his hot chocolate, kids seem to have a talent for getting down sweet stuff the fastest, even if it's bone chillingly cold or scaldingly hot. The young boy was beginning to look sleepy.  
'And no wonder' Joey thought, reading Kaiba's watch upside down. 'If I hadn't just had a nap I'd be exhausted to.'  
"All right Mokuba." Kaiba said, consenting to something that made Mokuba leapt to his feet in excitement.  
Joey cocked his head and gave Kaiba a curious look. Kaiba just nodded towards Mokuba. 'Watch.' Joey acknowledged. He turned, the young boy was dancing excitedly around the tree.  
"Which one should I open, Seto?"  
Kaiba got up off the couch and grabbed a present with silver wrapping paper. "This one." He said giving it to Mokuba, then sitting down on the floor to watch his little brother open it.  
Mokuba tore of the wrapping paper and flung it recklessly behind him, then gave a shout of joy when he saw his present. IT could have almost been a playstation X(one of the latest gaming systems) except it was far more impressive.  
"I thought about buying you the playstation you wanted, but it was pathetically primitive so I made a brand new gaming system. Just for you. It got -" Kaiba's explanation was cut short as Mokuba flung his arms around his big brothers neck.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mokuba cheered, pulling away and bouncing up and down. "Your the most awesome big brother ever!"  
It stung. Serenity had said that to him, several times before. He felt the small slightly crunched package in his pocket. He might never see his little sister again. 'How can I face her after what I've done? After seeing what I might do?' Joey wondered. 'But then; how can I stay away from her forever?' Pushing aside his misery and tried to look happy as Mokuba pranced over to the other side of the tree and brought Seto his present; then stood blushing as Seto unwrapped the shining blue paper and white ribbon. It fell away to reveal a white box. Seto opened that and pushed aside white tissue paper; then took out his present. It was a picture of them, in a silver frame.  
Mokuba stared at the floor, his face bright pink. "I - I know it's not all that expensive - but I though that we needed an updated picture of us. The ones we got in our lockets are of us as little kids and I though -" This time Mokuba was cut short as Seto pulled him into a warm hug. Mokuba's smiled and nestled into his brothers sweater.  
"It's a perfect gift Mokuba. I'll carry it around with me in my briefcase, so I can see it whenever I want."  
In the warm glowing atmosphere that surrounded the two, Joey felt strangely out of place. He was miserable at the fact that even Kaiba had a loved one to share Christmas with. But then, he was fascinated just the same time. Kaiba was human! Joey couldn't see it, but he knew that behind Mokuba's black hair Seto Kaiba was smiling. Joey pictured a grin on Kaiba's face and was surprised to see that it didn't look so bad. 'He should smile more often.' Joey decided.  
All right little brother." Seto said, climbing to his feet. "It's time for bed."  
"Awwwwwww." The tired Mokuba complained ritualistcally.  
"Come on." Seto said, leading his brother out of the room. "I'll tuck you in. Joey, don't get off that couch."  
They left, and alone Joey felt more out of place than ever. Sitting on a black leather couch, gazing at the most beautiful Christmas tree he had ever seen, sipping cocoa and eyeing up presents that weren't his. Joey drained his cup and then noticed that Kaiba had left his present on the coffee table. Curiously he reached across and took it. In the picture Mokuba was getting piggy backed by Seto who seemed to have no difficulty with the black haired burden that was clinging to him. Both were smiling brightly; but neither seemed to be aware of the camera that had captured the moment. Joey stared at Kaiba's face. Kaiba was smiling and he wasn't even imagining it!  
"What's the matter mutt, never seen a person give his little brother a piggy back ride before?"  
Joey looked up, Kaiba was staring down at him coldly; he was holding a first aid kit. Joey dropped Seto's chilly stare. "No." He answered, looking back at the warm picture. "I've just never seen you smile before. Looks good on you, ya should do it more often."  
Kaiba was slightly startled and froze in between standing and sitting. After a quick recovered he sat down fully. "Get over here." He ordered.  
"Huh?" Joey asked, setting the picture down on the coffee table once more.  
"I'm going to change your bandages, I need you over here."  
Joey crawled across the couch to Seto; then glancing back hesitantly, once again grabbed the picture to stare at while Kaiba took care of him.  
"What is the matter with you mutt? Quit staring at that picture!" Kaiba snapped, unwrapping the bandages from Joey's head and cleaning whatever wound he had in the back of his skull.  
Joey sighed miserably. "It reminds me of me and my sister OK. Leave me alone."  
"Your sister -" Kaiba repeated slowly. "Serenity?"  
Joey nodded and received a sharp, "Don't move!" from Kaiba.  
"Don't you have a picture of your little sister you can stare at?"  
He did, in his pocket. Joey handed the picture over to Kaiba, but didn't take out his own. He could face Serenity's smile. Lost in thought Joey didn't realize until Kaiba jabbed him in the back that he was being spoken to. "Oh, sorry what?"  
"I asked you why."  
Kaiba didn't need to explain 'why what'. Joey knew. "Look Kaiba, it's a family thing."  
"Well Serenity sure as hell didn't put you up to that!"  
Joey clenched his fists. "Serenity doesn't live with me, all right! That's why I did it!"  
"So you threw a tempertantrum that everyone had to suffer from? That's disgusting."  
Those words coming from him was what was disgusting! Kaiba didn't understand! Of course he didn't. How could he? "Look!" Joey shouted, standing up and whipping around to face Kaiba. "You don't know what I go through every Christmas! You don't know how fuckin' miserable it is! Buying your sister a present she'll never open! Giving presents to a Dad who's soul goal on Christmas is to get so pissed he can't remember it!"  
"Joey, sit down." If Kaiba was at all phased by Joey's outbreak he sure didn't show it.  
Joey's bandages were falling down in his face. He pushed them back angrily. "How could you know? Even you - the ass hole everyone hates, has a loved one to spend Christmas with! My own Dad wouldn't even spend Christmas Eve with me!" Dammit! He was exploding! Kaiba knew now! Not everything - but to much. Not that Kaiba cared, but it still made Joey want to scream even more.  
Kaiba got up and grabbed Joey's shoulder's. "Joey sit down!" He ordered, forcing his patient to obey.  
Joey was breathing heavily He was ready to explode! But he allowed Kaiba to guide him down to the couch, and then buried his face in his hands. His headache was slowly moving up to register on to the migraine chart. Explode! Die! Joey just wanted it all to end! The lump in his throat was choking him. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder gently.  
"Joey, sit up." Kaiba told him quietly.  
Joey obeyed, and let Kaiba fix his bandages without a fight; he noticed a change this time though. Kaiba's face had an expression. Worry? It was something alone those lines. And his touch, it was lighter. More careful; as though he was afraid he was going to hurt Joey, or set him off again. 'Did I scare him or something?' He wondered.  
"Shirt off." Kaiba ordered. Joey hesitantly peeled off his T-shirt. "Turn around."  
Ah. The burns on his back. Joey took some of the cream Kaiba was using and began to take care of the ones he could reach.  
"Joey, I didn't know. I just thought that you had gotten drunk at some Christmas party and - I saw you lying outside my house in the street . . . ." Whatever he meant to say died on his lips. "I had no idea." He finished lamely.  
Joey almost rolled his eyes. Yami had said that too. None of them knew. He had kept everything a secret.  
"All most done." Kaiba told him, getting a little more of the cream on his fingers. His hand traveled to Joey's ribs.  
"Ouch!" Joey drew in his breath sharply.  
Kaiba's voice suddenly grew colder. "That's not a burn." Joey stood up and Kaiba noticed the several other fading bruises Joey had. "Neither are those." He said pointedly.  
Joey threw on his shirt. "They're nothing. Days old all ready."  
"Joey, who are they from?"  
Joey stared at the floor ashamed. "Look, I asked for it. Every year I put up a Christmas tree in reminder of Serenity; m - my Dad, hates Christmas trees."  
"That bastard." Kaiba swore. "He did that to you?"  
Joey made no attempt to correct him. "Look Kaiba -" He said, dropping down casually on the couch. "it's not like my Dad abuses me or anything. I mean every kid gets knocked to the floor by his parents now and again, right? It's called discipline."  
"No." Kaiba snapped. "It called child abuse. And you just take it? Without a fight?"  
Joey grabbed at his aching head. "Well what the hell else am I supposed to do?" He demanded. "I can't afford my own place, so if he kicks me out I'm screwed. I don't know where my mother is, and even if I did she'd die before she let me live with her."  
"You can't go back to that house."  
"No, I can't." Joey answered.  
An uncertain pause. Kaiba wasn't sure of what to say.  
"I burned it down." For a long time Kaiba didn't move or speak. Then Joey heard him walk over and pick something up. 'What the hell are you doin' Kaiba?' Joey wondered. The couch sunk slightly as Kaiba sat down right beside him. A box was shoved on to his lap and Joey looked down at a gift wrapped in bright red paper. He glanced at the tag: To Joey, From Seto. "S - Seto." Joey looked up at Kaiba. He had bought him a gift? And signed it with his first name too. Yup, it was definitely Christmas, this wouldn't happen any other time of year that was for sure!  
"I bought it for you - after we had that run in down town."  
Shakily Joey undid the ribbon and then impulsively tore of the wrapping paper. When was the last time he had opened a real Christmas present? 'Who would thought that Kaiba would be the one to give me my first present in five years.' Joey opened the box that he found under all the shiny paper. He recognized the label on the box, it was a clothing store for men. Tipping back the cardboard lid he lifted out a brand new winter jacket. "Th- thank you." Joey stammered, looking over at Kaiba.  
Kaiba looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words he needed so kept his mouth shut.  
Joey saved them from a awkward silence by pulling the gift out of pocket. "Uh, here." He said, handing Kaiba the small box. "If you receive ya gotta give right?"  
Kaiba unwrapped the present and then held up the diamond necklace dubiously. He turn and gave Joey a flat stare.  
Joey winked. "Ain't it pretty? I thought it'd look good on you."  
A smile flickered across Kaiba's features and he returned the necklace to it's box. "It's for Serenity?" He guessed, not needing to be told the answer.  
Joey shrugged. "You gave me a present, I gotta give you something. An' besides," He sighed and looked away. "she'll never even see it. I don't knew where she is. My mom is hiding her from me an' Dad." The gift was pressed into Joey's hand.  
"She'll get your present." Kaiba promised, then grabbed the cordless phone that had been sitting on an end table. "I'll call my work and have them get on finding your sister. You can give it to her tomorrow after lunch. I'll even drive you."  
"But Kaiba you can't!"  
Kaiba frowned, dialing the phone. "I want to do this for you mutt, so shut up! I can and I will."  
"No seriously, Kaiba." Joey took the phone and set it and Serenity's gift on the coffee table. "It's Christmas, Seto you can't ask people to work on Christmas. Serenity's present can be a day late. And besides it's past midnight. We're the only ones still awake."  
"All right." Seto agreed. "But tomorrow, after we're all done with Christmas I am going to call them and tell them to get thier butts on that. You should be able to see your sister the next day."  
Joey wanted to thank Kaiba. But words didn't seem to be what was required. Kaiba was giving everything he desired - and he couldn't even give the guy a lousy Christmas present! Several times Joey opened his mouth, then shut it.  
Kaiba looked down at him expectantly. "Yes?" Kaiba was greatly enjoying this. Joey was writhing with guilt at not being able to match Kaiba's generosity. The jerk always had to make people feel bad didn't he? But the way he was doing was completely new.  
Once again Joey tried to speak but couldn't.  
"Joey are you OK?"  
All right. Deep breaths. Good, now say something! Anything! "What's with the first name thing . . . . Seto?"  
Kaiba smirked and looked over at the bright tree. "What's with you running over to my house for protection while the cops were chasing you?"  
'I was lost.' Well, now he knew he could speak. Now how to say thank you? "Hey Kaiba."  
"What is it mutt?" Kaiba asked, looking down at him.  
Joey sat up, his gaze locked with Seto's. "Kaiba .. . ." The words died on his lips. Dammit! Just say thank you!!! But it wasn't enough!"  
Kaiba smiled. "I know, Joey. Make it easy for your self and just accept it and move on instead of stumbling over words. Don't you know that dogs can't talk?"  
'He smiled! Wow! Christmas really is the season for miracles!' Joey thought, ignoring the canine comment. Good, Kaiba understood that Joey was grateful; but did he really know how important this was to him? Joey barely realized what he was doing. He rose up, just a little to meet Kaiba's lips. Kaiba was shocked, but nothing compared to Joey. 'What am I doing?!' He screamed at himself. 'Kaiba is going to kill me!' But to Joey's surprise the stunned CEO didn't pull away; Kaiba kissed him back. After a few lingering moments they pulled away and Joey was finally able to manage a whispered, "Thank you."  
Kaiba answered, but not with words. Joey found that he was feeling slightly dizzy; whether is was from lack of oxygen or his concussion he wasn't sure. It was very difficult to get a word in, but now that he once again had words Joey managed to say, "It's really late."  
"So?" Kaiba frowned.  
"So are you going to make a wounded man sleep on a couch?" Joey demanded.  
Seto's eyes widened slightly. "Your head." He remembered, touching the bandages apologetically.  
"It's fine." Joey lied.  
"Dumb mutt. If it feels fine it's only because your to stupid to know that your hurt." Kaiba stood up. "Come on. Lets get you to bed. With or without a concussion you are going to be up and in here helping unwrap Christmas presents at six o'clock in the morning."  
Joey couldn't wait!  
  
~*~Well there we go. Everyone wanted a fluffy shounen ai ending and that's what I wrote. I was having difficulty finding an adequate way to thank Seto for his . . . generosity. Then I figured what the Hell, Joey get the message across! He did. So that's the end. Whatcha think? Any good? Argh! I wasn't sure what you guys wanted, but this is what came out! So tell me in the reviews! Reana.~*~  
  
WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If your left in the mood for another JoeyXSeto fic may I suggest that you read my other story 'In the Mood'. It contains a cute one shot Joey and Seto fic (rating is one pg13) and half of a RyouXBakura fic that I will post the other half of either today or tomorrow. Anyway - ya there is my suggestion. ^-^ Do your thing! 


End file.
